


Wildfire

by Sunriseyes



Category: Loving Annabelle (2006)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Original Character(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunriseyes/pseuds/Sunriseyes
Summary: Annabelle Tillman is a young rock star already cynical and wise beyond her years.   Opposites attract when she meets Simone Bradley.





	1. Famous Shane's

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of director/writer Katherine Brooks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just couldn't get the idea of this AU out of my head, had to write it. Lots of research to be done so, patience please!

Annabelle Tillman stood just beyond the curtain side stage and sipped from a brew of hot tea with lemon while she surveyed the audience inconspicuously.  

This was her element, a dark and boisterous atmosphere like she preferred while performing the band's songs and some popular covers. She was feeling all kinds of energy from the lively crowd, ready to commence and nail this last performance before their tour started in SoCal next week.  

Eyes narrowed as she scanned the bistro, Tillman's aquamarine gaze zoomed in on one spectator in particular—a very good-looking woman with wavy blonde hair who was giving off a carefree vibe as she laughed among friends. She continued staring at the woman, her eyes sliding down to a graceful, slender neck, imagining her lips there. Then lower, with her hands following, to...  

"See something you like out there, Belle?" her bandmate inquired with a chuckle as he suddenly appeared beside her.

She gave a nod towards the area beyond the stage. "White shirt, two o'clock."

Scruffy and scraggly-haired, Sammy Henderson looked as if he had just woken up.  The bassist peered across the sea of faces. "Who, the blonde?"

"Mm-hm." Annabelle took another sip of herbal tea with lemon and honey, letting her eyes linger appreciatively on the subject of their conversation.

”Oh, hell yeah! You got good taste with that looker, my friend! But she looks older than you, dude."

"Well maybe I like them that way," Tillman replied. "Or, at least I do tonight." With a knowing smirk, she said quietly, "Have Dare set it up for me, would you? After."

"Sure thing, no problem."

"What I'm hoping," Tillman quipped before turning away to get ready.  

🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶

Simone Bradley was genuinely excited about the evening's event. She had heard constant, rave reviews from everyone under the sun about _Belle On Scale_ , the new pop-rock band lead by a hot, young artist scheduled to play in town tonight—the lead singer's own hometown. Lauren and Barry had rushed over to the restaurant, arriving early enough to get choice seats for everyone. Incredibly, it was practically a free concert since the cost of admission was only a donation and all proceeds would go to local charities. Gestures of such a benevolent nature did not occur often enough and she was more than impressed.  

Sudden squeals of delight and shouts of excitement told the blonde that the entertainment was about to get underway.

However instead of making an appearance on stage from behind drawn curtains, the four-member band began to walk casually between tables, greeting the pleasantly surprised audience with waves, smiles, handshakes and fist-bumps. 

When a stunning brunette brought up the rear, Bradley attempted to maintain her poise, making an effort in preventing her jaw from dropping. 

The young woman had straight, honey-brown, highlighted hair down to her waist, a nose-ring and megawatt smile, exuding confidence. She looked beyond sexy in an electric-blue crop top, a pair of skin-tight charcoal lace-up leather pants and matching ankle boots. To complete the ensemble, she was rocking a pair of designer eyeglasses in a sky-blue tint.  

Simone could not take her eyes off the expanse of golden-brown flesh exposed to her view in the area between the hem of the singer's shirt and the waistband of her pants. The tight waist and flat, tanned abdomen had immediately drawn her attention and she could not tear her gaze away from a body piercing attached to the cute little navel. That is, she did not look away until she felt a slight nudge from Lauren.  She glanced up, suddenly realizing that the local celebrity had paused right in front of her on the way to the stage. Hesitantly, Simone looked her in the face.        

As their eyes met, Annabelle smiled down at the seated blonde and thought,  _Damn, she's even more gorgeous up close._   Controlling a sudden urge to pull the complete stranger into her embrace as if they had known each other their entire lives, Tillman simply gave her a sly wink before moving on. She followed her bandmates to the front of the stage, acknowledging other fans as she passed by.  

Lauren Taylor immediately turned toward Simone. “So you _know_ her?!”

“No,” Bradley denied quickly but wishing it weren't the case. “Not at all.”  

“ _Such_ a liar!”    


	2. Belle On Scale

Luckily for Simone, Barry was sitting between her and Lauren. Nevertheless, that short distance was not going to deter her best friend.  

As the first chords of music began to play and the lead vocalist took center stage, Lauren leaned across her husband's lap to whisper fiercely, "I can't believe that you know Annabelle Tillman and didn't even tell me!"

"But I don't," Bradley protested, quickly glancing at Barry with an unspoken,  _Would you do something?_  plea in her gaze. 

Sheepishly Taylor shrugged and even leaned farther back, not wanting to get into trouble later.  

"'Why are you lying to my face, Simone?" 

Shooting her friend's hubby a look promising revenge later, she hissed before leaning back, "Would you stop accusing me and just listen to the damn concert?"

With a huff and a cross of her arms, the honey-blonde sat in silence to finally appreciate the music. 

🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶

After the owner of the bistro announced the band, Tillman took her place on the raised platform and glanced to the right. Finding what she was searching for, she smiled to herself as Sammy began to play the introduction.     

Riveted as she sat out in the audience, Simone took a deep breath when the lead singer did, watching the brunette close her eyes and belt out the first verse, grabbing everyone’s attention. 

By the time Belle had reached the chorus, she had Simone stumbling over her own thoughts.  _This girl—no,_ woman _has got me..._ She closed her eyes against the tantalizing words as Belle plucked and strummed the strings of an acoustic guitar while she performed her most popular song to date:  _Pulse_. 

Belle's rich, sultry voice came through high powered speakers, giving a very sensual explanation of a woman's needs and desires. So much so that it had half the women in the audience squirming in their seats, with the other half fanning themselves. All thinking about what they would do or want from their lovers when they got home that night. 

Unbeknownst to the blonde until later, that song was only the beginning. 

But how it segued into a title called  _Imagination_ , she had no idea. Because the next, was a melody innocently describing the thoughts of a child who then transitioned from a teenager into adulthood.  _Bell Rung_ and _Stronger_ were the band's descriptions of facing diversity and overcoming obstacles. _Why Did You Go_ , told of the angst of a first love. The final five were entitled  _Patience, My Sweet Escape, Surrender, I Need_ and _Fever_ —with stimulating verses to match. All songs were written by one very talented Annabelle "Belle" Tillman.  

All throughout the performance, Belle sought continued eye contact with the attractive woman she was focused on. She smiled in her direction. Kept winking at her. The vocalist even walked across the stage to stand as close as possible to where she sat, playing her six-string and crooning very persuasive lyrics into a tiny microphone connected to her headset. Cheesy as it was, Tillman couldn't help but occasionally give the blonde 'the look', relaying with her eyes how much she wanted her on a physical level as well as conveying it in artistic form.

She really hoped that this cutie got the message, knew the deal and would be happily on board with having a little fun tonight after the show.  


	3. Meet and Greet

"Ah, Belle! What a fantastic performance! Great job everyone, thanks for coming out!" 

"You're welcome," Tillman answered for the group with a quick smile towards Shane Romero as he continued bestowing heaps of praise upon the band. 

Feeling overheated in addition to the adrenaline rush, Annabelle accepted a hand towel from their band manager, carefully wiping perspiration from her face, throat and the nape of her neck as she sank down onto one of the ultra smooth sectional sofa pieces.

She was starving at this point and eager to have the abundant meal that had been promised by the jubilant owner of Famous Shane's Bistro.

But before that, she wanted to take a quick shower. Then change into something sexy enough to catch the eye of, entice the only one who had made _her_ take notice—hopefully, her soon-to-be guest of honor. Which reminded her to verify that Dare had done what she needed tonight. 

She sighed softly in anticipation. She wanted that one thing tonight to finally leave her relaxed and smiling. So she was eager to see a particular blonde again to accomplish that.  _And then some,_  she thought.Despite the demands of any onstage performance, she had found herself wanting to eclipse all others prior to, wanting to impress. But most of all, wanting to _arouse_.  

She thought it best that she and the beauty get a little bit acquainted during dinner. She needed to make the blonde comfortable enough—if that were at all possible in such a short length of time. Because Tillman wasn't quite sure if she were the type to just go for it like so many groupies. She didn't present herself as a typical one, but then again, you never knew. Annabelle was definitely willing to test the waters tonight to confirm. 

🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶

"You got any passes left, Dare?"  

"Two, but-"  

"Great! I'll just take those off your ha-"  

"Oh no you won't," Tillman interrupted, quickly reaching up to snatch the VIP passes from Darren's hand to safeguard. "The last two are mine, Sammy."  

"Says who?" he protested with a frown. He'd had his eye on two luscious looking ladies for the night and she wasn't about to block him.   

" _I_ say," she replied with a sudden chill in her voice and an unfamiliar coldness in her eyes. "Remember? Plus all those other times I let you have them. Actually," she looked over at their other bandmates, Dave Taliaferro and Collins McCoullough who were hugged up across the way. " _We_ let you have them."   

He smirked, making a motion as if reeling in a fish with a spinning rod. "That's because you never need them to pull something in, Belle."  

"Why don’t you shut the fuck up," she snapped with a sudden glower. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Henderson's eyes widened. "What's with you, why so hostile?” Then he remembered her request made earlier that evening. “Oh, shit..." He got down on his haunches to look the lead vocalist directly in her face. "Someone’s a little horny, is that it? When was the last time you got some, sweetness? Thought it was last week? Guess not." 

Tillman closed her eyes briefly. The bastard was right. It had been nearly three months and she was  _so_  in fucking need. Especially tonight, since she'd found someone she was really into. Someone she found more attractive than she had anyone else in a long time. "Sammy, I swear!" she practically growled. "Why are you even trying to keep track? If you don't shut the hell up, I'm ready to throat-punch you!" 

Having enjoyed the opportunity to tease his friend, he swiftly stood out of range and changed the subject. "So, you're actually inviting someone to dinner?"  

"Fuck you, I can be charming." 

"When you want something—namely, _ass_."

"Yeah, like you don't pull the exact same."   

"No," he chuckled. "There's no denying that."    

🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶

"Excuse me, Miss? Miss!"

Simone Bradley looked over at a man dressed in a flashy suit, standing off to one side. "Yes?"

"I'm Darren Woodsen. May I speak to you for a moment?"  

She eyed him carefully as she stood in place while people exited around her after the concert. "Sure." She walked over to him after she glanced at her friends. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's what I can do for _you_.”

"Excuse me?"    

Woodsen shook his head at his failed attempt to joke. "I'm the manager for the artists who performed here tonight, _Belle On Scale_. They have a VIP pass for you, if you'd like to meet them? And there's another pass here for a friend if you want."   

"Of course," Lauren commented dryly as she walked up before Bradley could even answer. "But what about the rest of us?"

"I'm sorry," the manager said with false regret, "But I only have the two left." He turned back to the blonde. "So Miss, what do you say?"  

"Okay." She turned and looked back at their other friends waiting patiently across the hall filled with vacating patrons. "Kristen!" She beckoned. "Come with me."  

"Hey!" Lauren protested. "Are you _serious_ right now?”

Bradley shrugged. "She isn’t as confrontational like someone else we know. She's also less annoying. Besides, you’re not single, you can't just leave Barry out here."

"But, uh..." Lauren scrambled, "what about Michael?" 

"Don't you know?" Simone tossed over her shoulder. "He’s not my beau and he goes with the flow!"

“Nice rhyme!” Kristen Foster chuckled with a high five. 

“Thank you,” Simone grinned back. Then she sobered, thinking about Michael Riley. She was not interested in him in a romantic capacity. Did not want him in any shape or form. So why was he so persistent in pursuing anything beyond friendship? She quickly dismissed thoughts of him as they were lead by the band manager to where the band members were located. Where _she_ would be. Bradley took a calming breath.  

Once they rounded a corner of the restaurant, they arrived at a small event room that could seat up to a dozen people.  

The first sight for her eyes was of the good-looking twenty-something brunette and she halted.  _Oh, why is she torturing me like this?_  

This time the musician was dressed in dark blue denim, and a sheer, black blouse with a black lace bustier beneath, displaying a generous amount of cleavage.

Bradley felt like she was about to swallow her tongue.  _Let her be over twenty-one!_ she silently entreated as she slowly approached.  

"Hi." Annabelle Tillman said as she stood to greet both of her guests, bestowing a bright, beautiful smile as she held out a hand. "I'm Annabelle." 

Bradley's smile was equally blinding. "Simone." 

 


	4. VIP

Annabelle made sure her two lovely guests were given the full VIP treatment. They were introduced to the other band members and she had everyone sign autographs for the pair. She also made sure that everyone took photographs with them.

But afterwards, she altered the plans to make sure that they suited her own personal agenda. 

Unknowingly, she received some assistance from her friend and bandmate. Because the moment Sammy saw the blonde's dark-haired friend, he was over by her side like a shot, quickly dismissing a couple of fawning fans who had been clinging to him. 

Beckoning him back over, Annabelle asked the photographer/band assistant/security to take a photo of just her and Simone. 

As the singer casually draped an arm around her shoulders, Bradley asked lowly, "How old are you?" 

Tillman moved in close so that they were cheek-to-cheek as they smiled directly into the camera lens. "Old enough." 

As subtly as possible, Simone inhaled, enjoying many qualities about the other woman. Her fragrant scent. The curve of her body against hers. The strength of the slender yet strong arm around her.  _Damn it_. She shouldn't want any attention from her. Not from someone this well-known, this popular, this young. But how she  _wanted_ it. 

"Take some more Jaime," Tillman instructed as she hooked her other arm in front so that they were both wrapped around Bradley's upper torso. She held the woman close while the camera snapped away. "One more," she said, now boldly moving behind the blonde to wrap both arms around her waist and hook her chin over one shoulder.   

Simone closed her eyes briefly as she felt a soft, warm breath and a quiet murmur against her ear, "Is this okay with you?" 

"Um, sure."  

But then ever so slowly, she felt the musician surreptitiously lean into her. 

Bradley nearly groaned aloud at the feel of the pelvis against her backside. Suddenly she had trouble taking a normal breath. 

"Don't forget to look at the camera," the brunette instructed with a grin, knowing the effect she was having on her. 

She did as instructed, trying not to think about the younger woman's body pushing up against hers; or of the arms embracing her casually. But she found herself imagining them naked, the brunette pushing into her, gradually filling her up from behind. Like that goddamn song from earlier, she was suddenly feeling all sorts of desires and wanting them fulfilled right  _now_. 

"Excuse me," Simone hurriedly broke away to seek refuge. She heard Belle Tillman's soft laughter behind her.  

Annabelle followed her with her eyes.  _You're only delaying the inevitable, sweetheart._ After feeling that luscious body against hers, she wanted the woman more than ever. So much, that she was tempted to convince her to join her for a little bathroom action.

But no. 

She would rather have them in a nice, comfortable bed large enough to roll around in.  

Despite how quick she was going to make it happen, she wouldn't want the woman to feel uncomfortable by returning from a disappearance with everyone knowing where they had gone and what they had been doing. Not that it wouldn't happen once she had the limousine take them to her hotel, but still... 

Indiscretion was usually Sammy's thing. 

While waiting for the meal, Woodsen had pre-dinner drinks and appetizers served to the band and their guests.

🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶

It was at this time that Kristen managed to escape her new admirer and corner the blonde. "Simone!" 

Bradley paused on her way to the restroom and went over to her friend. She attempted to calm her nerves and asked casually, "So, are you having a good time?" 

"I should ask the same of you!"

"What? What do you mean?"  

"Oh come on, don't play dumb. She hasn’t taken her eyes off you since we got here. Or since,  _you_  did."

“Who? Belle?”

Foster gave her a knowing look. “She’s been giving you the full mack treatment, I saw you taking pictures! Better watch yourself, unless you’re ready for it.”

"She's just being nice," she hurriedly explained, wanting to deny the immediate, sexual tension between herself and the beautiful entertainer. "Just catering to her fans."  

"Mm-hm. _Right_."  

🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶

Requesting two glasses of Chardonnay, Tillman sought out her blonde bombshell again. Catching Sammy’s eye, she signaled to him while she gently took her guest by the arm, away from the crowd. She gestured for her to have a seat, farthest away from the other members of the after-party so that she could find out more about her.  

"So you know what I do, for the most part. Tell me Simone, what you do?"  

"Well Annabelle, I-"

“Anna," the brunette insisted. "Call me Anna."  

"But...your band has the name Belle in it. Doesn't everyone call you that?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, it's my stage name. But you know what I'd like at this very moment?"

"What?" As she took off the blue-tint eyeglasses, Simone was finally able to gaze into her eyes. They were a gorgeous blue-green. Aquamarine or sea blue, whatever you wanted to call it.  

"For  _you_  to call me Anna."

 


	5. Expectations

That voice. Which had a slight huskiness to it, had been promising her so many things the entire night, along with the intensity in her eyes.

"...Simone!" 

Bradley suddenly realized the singer was asking her something and she had not heard a word she had said.  "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were star-struck or something, staring at me like that." 

Simone looked away in embarrassment. "Mm, maybe a little."  

" _Maybe_ , huh?" Tillman was hoping to definitely capitalize on that possibility tonight. With such a pretty, pretty woman. She wouldn't mind at all staring down into that face as she moved on her. As they moved together. She wanted to hear her moan, see the expression on her face as she climaxed, feel her moist heat surrounding her fingers. She wanted to feel the blonde's thighs cradle her hips as she tasted the sweat coming off her skin. 

She suddenly looked around in irritation. _Where the fuck was dinner?_  She was ready to get on with much more pleasant activities. 

🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶

Her facial expression impassive, Annabelle gave an inward sigh of relief as she watched Simone Bradley decline the offer of dessert or liqueur coffee while others in their party were eagerly accepting.

Rising from her seat, she went to speak briefly with Darren. Despite his immediate protest, she had no qualms whatsoever about abandoning the crew to enjoy her own festivities for the remainder of the night and told him so. Plus, she was taking the limo.  

"Simone?"

Laughing quietly at a comment Kristen had made to Sammy, she looked up with a smile upon hearing the smooth voice. 

Staring down at the seated blonde took her back to that very first moment when their eyes had met. With a gentle smile, Annabelle held out her hand. "Feel like getting some air?"

The question was innocent enough. The woman would have no idea that her host planned to seize the band's car service and spirit her away for her own selfish schemes. 

🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶

Exiting the bistro, they walked outside, stood chatting for several moments.

But Annabelle wanted to be clear on her expectations so she finally asked outright, "You're coming back with me, right?"

"To?"

Tillman laughed at her coyness. "My hotel room, of course."

"No. No way, forget it."

Annabelle stared at her in disbelief. "For _get_ it?" She threw up her hands. "Well then, I guess I must've gotten my fucking signals crossed! Fine, whatever," she dismissed, turning away to return to the restaurant.

"No wait, wait."

"What?" Tillman's tone was bordering on rude now. She didn't like being teased in such a manner. In addition to being horny as _fuck_.  

"It's just that I..."

"’Usually don't do this sort of thing’?" Annabelle finished for her snidely. "Well don't worry, I'd ‘respect you in the morning’.” 

" _Will_ you?” the blonde laughed in self-deprecation, staring over at the other woman in the shadows caused by street lights. “I seriously doubt that."

The brunette glanced over at her sharply, fighting a slight feeling of discomfort at the comment. "Well if you believe that, then why are you even here?" Before she could answer, Belle turned away from what seemed to be a sad, rueful smile. Forcefully she added, "I mean, you're a grown woman. No one is twisting your arm." 

"Yes,” the blonde admitted with a heavy sigh. “That's very true."  

"Right. So?"

"So...okay." Suddenly she shivered, dressed as she was in a blouse and skirt without a jacket and the temperature had dropped by fifteen degrees. 

Shitty as it was, now that she was going to get what she wanted, the musician's attitude returned to a more amicable nature. "Cold?" Tillman immediately placed an arm around Bradley and pulled her close. "Let's get you warmed up. Come this way," she said, guiding the other woman to a stretch limousine parked curbside. 

"Oh, is this you?" Bradley inquired as a formally dressed chauffeur readily opened the rear passenger door.  

"It is. Hop in," she offered. 

"Good evening, Miss Tillman!"

"Hey, Stanley."

Simone smiled in gratitude at the young man dressed professionally in a dark suit but who looked powerful enough to be a running back, held the door open for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss." 

 


	6. Taking A Ride

Throwing her head back, Annabelle practically sank into one of the soft, smooth cushioned seats. With a deep sigh and a close of her eyes she announced, "Ah, now that was nice."

Simone glanced over. "What was?"

"Having a calm entry into a waiting vehicle without having to evade screaming, pushing fans."

Admiring the sight of the good-looking brunette up close, Simone stared openly. "You probably love every minute of it."

"Sometimes." Tillman frowned, thinking of one fan in particular. "Except for the stalkers." 

The blonde's scrutiny was discovered when Tillman snapped her eyes open. She hastily offered the other woman a drink as she turned away. "Are you thirsty? Looks like there's plenty in this well-stocked bar." 

"I'm pretty thirsty all right," Annabelle whispered suggestively, scooting close. "Aren't  _you_? I really hope so because I could use-" 

"Annabelle!" Simone laughed nervously. Amazing how some people in this world could just get straight to the point. Sometimes, she envied that type of personality. So unlike her more conservative self. 

"What?" Tillman chuckled lightly.  

Simone just shook her head full of golden waves.  

"I'll make you a deal," the singer bargained, reaching over to allow her hand to hover over a power switch that controlled the windows and partition. "Agree to kiss me, and I'll roll this up. Deal?"   

Bradley agreed, only because she wanted the interaction as well. 

Using the intercom, Annabelle instructed the driver to take them for a ride around the city. Sitting back, she promptly rolled the partition up between them for total privacy and turned on music. Loudly. 

"Now come over and put your knee right _here_." Without shame, Annabelle positioned Simone's leg so that her groin came in contact with the blonde's thigh. "Mm, that feels  _good_."  

"I thought you wanted a kiss?" 

"Oh, I do baby." She smirked, glancing down between their bodies. "Want to give it to me now? I'm more than ready."  

Simone laughed, moving her knee away. "So much for an innocent peck on the lips."

"My lips are quite ready and willing."

"Annabelle..." 

Tillman arched an eyebrow. "Simone..."  

Facing each other fully with sudden smiles on their faces and hands on each other, the women's heads drew close as they met for that first, sweet touch of lips. 

After just a few seconds, Annabelle leaned back to announce approvingly, "Mm! Your lips are so soft."  

"So are yours," Simone responded. 

"And yours were well worth the wait," the other murmured at the same time that she angled her head, sliding her tongue between parting lips. 

Simone moaned. The woman was exploring her mouth with a thoroughness that left her feeling weak in the knees. So luckily, she was already sitting down.   

Annabelle wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her directly onto her lap. 

 


	7. Special Limousine Services

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! For Mature Eyes Only

Bradley straddled her, draping her arms onto slender yet strong shoulders, sliding her hands into the long hair.   

While French-kissing her, Annabelle had to have more. She wanted to give more and hear the beautiful cry of climatic pleasure come from this woman's lips. Continuing to kiss her hungrily, her tongue demonstrating her wants and needs, she slowly ventured a hand beneath Simone's skirt, her palm caressing a warm thigh and pushing it outward. Encountering lace panties, she slipped her hand past fabric to find succulent, ready flesh waiting for her. "Ooh, you're so fucking _wet_. Can't believe how much..."     

Simone could not help it. She moaned against the brunette's mouth as two fingers penetrated her deeply. Her thighs clenched around the slim body automatically as her lover immediately set a steady, vigorous rhythm against her, inside of her. She was feeling deliciously overwhelmed by Annabelle, feeling her tongue delve deep inside her mouth; feeling two, then three digits sliding in and out of her while the palm of a heel ground down on her clit. She found herself bucking in response and sucking urgently on the brunette's stroking tongue.

When it finally became impossible to breath, Tillman tore her mouth away. "Ah! Just like me, you've been ready for this all night, haven't you?" Loving the sound of the blonde's whimpers, cries and moans as she filled her repeatedly, Annabelle pressed on relentlessly. By the time her lover was reaching her peak, she had torn at the woman's blouse, taking off a few buttons as she gained access. She shoved aside the brassiere to fill her mouth with the mound of flesh, titillating the nipple with her tongue. 

It was just too much for Simone to take: the fingers inside of her pumping then curling; the heel of the hand grinding down on her most sensitive nub; and then that demanding mouth at her chest practically swallowing her whole. 

At Bradley's scream and convulsing body, Annabelle smiled triumphantly. Slowly she released the breast from her mouth as the woman's body slumped against her. With one arm around her waist, she tenderly kissed and licked the skin of the breastbone and throat before her, slowing down the movement of her fingers and palm below to bring her lover back down slowly, extending pleasure as long as possible.  

When Simone's heart-rate and breathing returned to normal and her tremors stilled, Annabelle looked up at her with a smile. "Did you enjoy that, sweetie?" Slowly she withdrew from her. 

"You know I did," the blonde replied with a satisfied smile, watching through heavy lids as the other woman tasted her essence on her fingers. 

"Good.  Now it's my turn," Tillman said, reaching between them for her belt buckle.   

"Let me help," Bradley offered, unbuckling the belt before unzipping the jeans.  

"That's it," the brunette encouraged. "Help me out."  

"Oh! You're not wearing anything underneath?!" But then she saw, felt the flimsy piece of red underwear.  

"A thong. But sometimes I do like to go commando while performing to avoid you know, a panty line."

As well as having access below, she wanted to unbutton the blouse to enjoy the rest. Immediately the blonde lowered her head to taste a nipple through fabric. 

Tillman hissed then bucked upward for more contact. 

Looking up at her lover, the blonde pulled aside the bra and stuck her tongue out.

Annabelle watched her flick her pert nipple before surrounding it completely with her mouth. Automatically she held the blonde by the nape of the neck to prolong the suckling. After the same was done with equal abandon to the other breast, she took the woman's face between her hands and initiated another French-kiss. Once she released the sweet mouth, she stared into the darkened blue eyes and simply said, "More."  

Simone knew what she wanted and after the satisfaction she had received, she was more than willing to dispense equal pleasure to her lover. She wanted the woman to scream for her, just as she had.  While kissing her way down the flat stomach, between the two of them, they managed to pull the denim off to expose a crimson-red thong. Simone slowly pulled it down by the thin straps.  

With a purr of approval, Annabelle lifted her hips to have the underwear removed and draped her left leg onto Simone's shoulder.  "See how ready I am for you?"  

The response she received was the wonderful visual of a mass of golden hair and beautiful face slowly lowering between her thighs. 

 


	8. More

After a ninety-minute drive across the city, Annabelle instructed the chauffeur to take them back to her hotel. Reaching over, she grabbed a bottle of water from the bar and uncapped it, taking a long drink while holding the blonde close in her arms. She looked down. "Want some?" 

"Yes, thanks." Simone, who had wondered if this thing between them was going to be just a quickie, kept her surprised reaction at the singer's tenderness to herself. She drank the cold liquid from the bottle the brunette offered, who was watching her with an unreadable expression.  

It took the another fifteen minutes before they arrived at their destination, one of the more elegant establishments in the city renown for luxury and privacy. 

The very first thing that Simone noticed as they exited the limousine was the tangy smell of salty sea air. This was an oceanfront hotel location. Fantastic. The sound of ocean waves were always a comfort to her, not that she was concerned much about that at this very moment. 

"Thank you," she said, looking up with a quick smile at the young man as she and the brunette stepped from the vehicle.  

Annabelle pulled out her smartphone and sent a quick text to her manager for her not to be disturbed unless it was an absolute and real emergency. "Thanks, Stanley. Good night," she dismissed since all luggage had been dropped off earlier in her suite. Returning the cell-phone to a back pocket, she then reached out with her right hand for the blonde's left.     

"You're both very welcome ladies," the chauffeur grinned, tipping his cap respectfully to the both of them. "Good night."  _What a good-looking couple,_ he thought in admiration as he watched them for a moment before sliding into the driver's seat. Such a contrast of light and dark. Opposites definitely attracted for the beautiful pair. 

As they crossed the massive foyer to reach the elevators, Annabelle explained some of the amenities, should they need anything tonight. Naturally she started with the mention of hot tubs and oceanfront pools for their nighttime pleasure. During the day, any extravagance was available that one could imagine.   

But Simone didn't care about any of it. All she wanted was... She looked over as she stopped alongside the brunette as she pulled out a keycard.

Using the magnetic card to enter her suite, Annabelle stepped back to allow her guest to pass. "After you." Watching the blonde's ass and remembering, she tossed the plastic card onto an end table. "Would you like something from room service?" 

Bradley turned as her host approached. "No. I don't need anything." 

"Are you sure?" Tillman asked lowly, her eyes eating up the sight of the lovely woman before her with golden hair and skin. "That you're not in... _need_  of anything?" 

Bradley smiled, staring into blue-green eyes. "Perhaps I should amend that..." 

"Perhaps you should," Annabelle agreed, slipping an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She angled her head and kissed the blonde lazily, taking her time since she now knew that they had the whole night to enjoy each other. 

Simone readily responded by slipping a hand up to caress Annabelle's throat as she accepted the tongue sliding inside her mouth. Her other hand slid back beneath the long hair to rest on the nape of her neck, her fingers lightly stroking, encouraging.

When their lips finally parted, Simone asked, "Are you in here all by yourself?"

"Yes. Dave and Collins are sharing the room next door.  Dare and Sammy have their own rooms down the hall. So, are we good?"  

"Mm-hm."

"Okay, then." She turned, guiding them towards the bedroom. "This way."  

 🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶

Her body slick with perspiration, on her hands and knees, Simone bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep quiet this time and not scream so loudly. As she had done many times before in the last several hours. The worst part of it was that they were now in the position she had fantasized about earlier that night. Annabelle was behind her, moving inside of her with the aid of an apparatus meant to bring the both of them pleasure. 

Tillman thought the strap-on between them was serving its purpose in the most delicious manner, stimulating her most sensitive bit of flesh whenever she thrust. Gripping the woman's waist, she stroked into her firmly, rotating her hips expertly. At the low moan emitted from the blonde, she reached out and stroked up the sweat-slick, golden skin of her back and lightly gripped her hair. "Like what I'm doing to you?"   

" _Yes._ " 

The throaty admittance almost had the brunette nearly peaking herself, but she was determined to bring her lover to climax first. _Again._ "Are you coming for me, baby?" Releasing the blonde locks, she slid the hand down to cup and massage her left breast as she continued thrusting her hips forward.  

"Oh, _Anna_..."

It felt so good being with the blonde and hearing her name spoken like that. She couldn't help but match with her own sweet release. "Simone!"    

 


	9. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating but life happens, as we all know. Anyway, thanks to all who continue to read!

The group of friends consisting of Simone, Michael, Lauren, Barry and Kristen had always tried to keep the tradition of having brunch together on Sunday mornings. So when the blonde was the only one to remain absent at the onset, Lauren inquired immediately, "Where's Simone?" She turned towards Kristen. "Didn't she go out with you last night?" Her supposed best friend hadn't bothered to return any of the text messages or respond to Lauren's voice mails.  

"Yes, but she left before I did. Apparently she was going to find her way home by way of a certain singer."

Michael's reaction was an instant scowl while the honey-blonde scoffed, "And you just let her go?''

"Hey! What could I say? I mean what the hell, she's an adult." 

"I swear Kris, if something happens to her...!"

"I know, I know! But she's fine, I'm sure." _She'd better be!_   

" _Is_ she?" Riley suddenly bit out. "Since no one even knows where the hell she is!" 

Everyone turned and looked at him in surprise, since he was usually the quiet one in the group.    

Embarrassed by the immediate stares and his own outburst, Michael focused on the tasteless food on his plate with a frown.     

🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶

Very early the next morning, Simone slowly awoke to the sensation of a warm body pressed against hers. On top of hers, in fact. Carefully and quietly she eased from beneath the other woman so that she could get dressed. 

"Isn’t that supposed to be _me_ doing that?" said a low, somewhat gruff voice beside her as she scooted to the edge of the bed. 

Simone looked back over her shoulder. "Doing what?"

"Sneaking out at the crack of dawn." Annabelle reached over to caress Simone’s exposed back. "That’s usually my thing."

"Oh, right." 

"But then again, this _is_ my room and not yours. Before you go, would you like some room service?" 

"Room service?" Simone’s heart thumped seemingly loudly in her chest in excitement and surprise. "You mean you don't want me to just, go?" Silly woman that she was, she was not at all aware of the proper conduct concerning the average one-night stand.  

"Babe, if I had wanted that, you would’ve been gone last night, right after the limo ride," Tillman stated bluntly. To make up for the harshness of such a direct statement, she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Bradley's bare shoulder as she remained sitting on the side of the bed. All she could think was:  _Stay._

"Wow," the blonde responded with a light laugh. "I don't know quite how I should take that. I can't decide if that's an insult or a compliment." 

The singer shrugged, not finding it necessary to outright lie or be deceptive with her. "Just take it for what it is, Simone. And we'll just enjoy ourselves. Okay?"

Bradley maintained eye contact with her for a long moment. "All right."   

Annabelle rewarded her with a soft smile. "Good. Now would you like room service? Or should we throw on some clothes to go downstairs? Either way, I'm dying to have some _pain perdu_."  

Simone returned her gentle smile. "French toast sounds good."  

🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶

After consuming a scrumptious breakfast, the new lovers returned to bed to indulge in more carnal activities and cat-nap well into the late afternoon.

Annabelle later called to have another driver transport the blonde home. She wanted to walk her down to the car herself and say a proper good-bye but decided she didn't want to risk any more unwanted publicity.  So instead they parted ways at the hotel room door with Annabelle kissing the blonde's lips softly, instructing her to, "Take care." 

Unbeknownst to the blonde, the musician watched her carefully the entire time from a window several stories high as she walked below until she disappeared inside a waiting vehicle.  

🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶 🎤 🎶

Feeling exhausted and sore but very satisfied, Simone slowly walked up the sidewalk to her home later that afternoon with a tired half-smile on her face. She and her lover had indulged themselves the entire night, experimenting with so many different positions that she hadn't been able to keep track. The younger, athletic woman had made her scream so much from the orgasms that she was now hoarse.  

Approaching the front door of her condominium after finally responding to one of Lauren's text messages and responding back with, _I'm fine_ , Simone nearly jumped ten feet at a figure quickly moving towards her. "Michael! What in the world...?  What are you doing here?" 

"So, did you actually do it?"

Feeling guilty for some reason, this time, she did intentionally play dumb with one of her friends. "Do what?"

"Did you get the full 'Belle Experience' like you'd wanted?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she responded coldly, turning to unlock her front door. 

"You know! Did you get your Belle wrung or not?"

"You ass! Fuck off and mind your own damn business. And don't come over to my house again."    

With an angry snort, the dark-haired man spun around and stalked off.  


End file.
